Wingman's Hangout/Episode 2
Eric "Wingman" Peterson and Rob "Designopotamus" Irving host the first regular live stream, and work to clarify some misconceptions about Descent: Underground. * 1:35 - A single player campaign has been confirmed. The Kickstarter campaign was created for multiplayer so that it could fund an epic single player game. It will be a large stretch goal, mentioned to be at $1,500,000. "Descent deserves a large epic story." There will be a small prologue single player campaign as well. * 3:49 - The Pyro GX does not exist because the game is a prequel. There is a prequel to the Pyro that hasn't been named yet. There is a poll available to see if people want it now or later as a stretch goal. * 5:13 - There will be new Kickstarter tiers that will allow players to customize what ships they get in the package. The Wasp is mentioned as the entry ship. * 6:18 - The reason the first map was so large was because they want maps to support 64 players. That is not the only map, and they have a sneak peek of a new, smaller map in progress with some tunnels to fight in. * 8:09 - Stretch goals are coming, but they want to get closer to the initial mark before they release them. They also want to be reactive to things such as the poll on the Pyro. * 10:22 - For VR, Mac, and Linux support, if Unreal Engine supports it, Descent: Underground supports it. * 15:20 - They would like to have a PayPal option, but they don't want to cannibalize the Kickstarter. * 19:30 - Wingman says that they had nothing to do with the Cease and Desist of Sol Contingency. They would love to have them be part of the team. * 20:52 - Microtransactions are all voluntary. You can earn everything just by playing the game. The voluntary costs will help keep the servers going. * 22:02 - There is a LAN option to play at home with buddies. Q&A * 11:37 - Q: Will there be regular livestreams? A: Yes, at least during the campaign. * 12:13 - Q: Is there an ETA for alpha? A: Alpha will be mid-October, 2015. Pre-alpha is August, 2015. * 13:47 - Q: What is Wingman's weight now? A: Probably around 240. * 14:16 - Q: Are there any nice corporations? A: "Of course. They are just defunct because nice guys finish last." In the single player campaign, you will learn about where the Pyro came from, how the PTMC was posted, and how the robots and drones turned on the miners. * 15:08 - Q: When will subscriber status start? A: When the store is launched, the subscriber option will be available. The first design meetings will happen after the Kickstarter campaign. * 16:36 - Q: Will there be annual or semi-annual options for subscriber status? A: Yes. It may be $10 per month. It is NOT a subscription to play the game, and there is no benefit in game. * 17:35 - Q: Will the Pyro be a drone? A: The first iteration of it will probably be a drone, but in the single player campaign the pilots that are clinging to the old ways really want to fly it. * 18:18 - Q: Mouse or Joystick? A: Both, plus gamepad, plus HOTAS. * 19:52 - Q: When will there be a ship stats page? A: "Sooner than you think." * 19:57 - Q: Will there be a physical box? A: Yes, but only at the $500 tier due to production and shipping costs. * 20:38 - Q: Is this just another MOBA? A: No, it's not. There are some MOBA elements, though. * 22:09 - Q: What multiplayer modes are there? A: We are still tweaking and expanding the list. * 23:15 - Q: Will alpha access be extended below the $80 tier? A: There is a chance for that. They want to have a contained, "hardcore, minimal group of people" testing the game at alpha.